1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dot-code recording method and a dot-code recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dot-code recording and reproducing apparatus has been known which converts multimedia information, including audio information, video information, and digital code data, into dot codes and thereby effects recording and reproducing. PCT publication No. WO94/08314, which corresponds to PCT application No. PCT/JP93/01377, has disclosed such a recording and reproducing apparatus. This PCT application was assigned to the assignee of the present application.
When data is arranged in time sequence on a recording medium, data defects or errors are liable to occur due to dirt on or damage to the recording medium. To overcome this problem, as disclosed in PCT publication No. WO94/08314, by performing an interleaving process on the input data subjected to data compression, the data arrangement is distributed two-dimensionally, thereby lowering the probability of error occurrence.
With the conventional dot-code recording and reproducing apparatus, when the data has been distributed over too wide a range in the interleaving process, it is difficult to reproduce the data in real time. On the other hand, when a special emphasis is put on real-time aspect of data reproduction, this will localize the distribution of data arrangement, leading to a more adverse effect due to dirt on or damage to the recording medium.